Fairy High
by Mandy-Chan24
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia comes to Fairy Tail and meets her old childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel. Will they stay just friends, or will someone take her away from him? NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo~ This one is a little different than the usual things i do. Hope you don't mind~ Enjoy~!**

_Lucy's POV_

Hi~! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. i'm 17 years old and I am a Celestial Spirit mage. I am getting ready to go to Fairy High, one of the most Famous magic schools in Fiore. Their rival school is Phantom Lord, the second most Famous school in Fiore. The thing about Phantom Lord, they use their magic for evil. Two of their old guild members now go to Fairy Tail. I don't know which ones though. I looked at the school in front of me.

"WATCH OUT!" I looked around and saw a pink haired boy come running towards me. I yelped as he ran right into me.

"Ouch! Watch where your-," I stopped talking when i saw where his face was. It was in my breasts. "WH-WHAT IS WR-WRONG WITH YOU?!" I punch him and threw him off of me.

"Ouch," the boy groaned. He looked at me and i gasped at who it was.

"You're Natsu Dragneel," I exclaimed. Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Who are you," he asked. I gulped and quickly stood up. "Whats wrong?" Natsu stood up and tilted his head. I wanted to answer but i couldn't. i was too nervous. I went to talk when the bell rang.

"Crap! Late on my first day!" I ran for the building with Natsu not that far behind.

"Who are you?! You know me but i don't know you," Natsu asked. I felt something pull at my heartstrings. 'He doesn't remember me...' i thought. The truth is, Natsu and I used to be best friends. then, 9 years ago, when we were 8, my father moved and i never even got to say goodbye to him. I gave Natsu a painful smile. He looked taken back by it.

"I'm Lucy," I said and then i ran to my locker. I looked back and saw a shocked Natsu. 'faster, faster, don't look back!' i yelled at myself. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and i blinked them away. I got to class just in time for the teacher to tell me to come in. I took a deep breathe, put my poker face on, and walked in. I looked around the room to see the boys all gawking at me and the girls saying things like, 'she is pretty' 'she is going to steal the boys!' and stuff like that.

"Well, Lucy? Are you going to introduce yourself," the teacher, Gildarts, asked. I looked at him and smirked.

"Sure," I said. Gildarts looked taken back by the smirk but then he grinned. I looked at the class, my smirk still on my face. "Hey. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. i'm a pretty nice girl but if you mess with me, you will get hurt,got it," I asked. I grinned when i saw terror on the boys' faces. The girls just looked shocked.

"Please take a seat by Natsu... Where is Natsu," Gildarts yelled. I sighed and looked at the door as it was thrown open.

"SORRY I'M LATE," Natsu yelled. Gildarts went to yell at him but didn't when he saw him staring at me. Natsu went to say something but i turned away. 'She made Natsu-kun upset!' 'How does she know him?' 'Poor Natsu.' I heard voices all around the room. I looked at Natsu and he had a look of hurt on his face. I sighed and went up to Gildarts.

"Can you keep us apart," I mumbled. I heard a gasp and sighed. I forgot he was a Dragon Slayer and had amazing hearing.

"Why do you want to stay away from me," Natsu asked.

"Because you treated me like a stranger!" I looked at Natsu. He had hurt in his eyes.

"WELL IT ISN'T MY FAULT YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE," Natsu yelled. I felt something in my heart break.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE! MY FATHER MADE ME LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW HARD IT WAS TO LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE AND HOW MUCH IT HURT," I screamed. Tears were in my eyes. Everyone in the room was staring at us. Natsu went to say something but i cut him off. "SHUT UP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I looked at Gildarts and he nodded. I ran out of the room.

"Luce," Natsu yelled after me.

_Natsu POV_

I chased Lucy as she ran out of the room.

"Don't chase me! Leave me alone! Keep running, keep running, don't turn back," I heard Lucy mumbling. It hurt to see Luce crying because of me. I sped up and caught up with her. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She had a look on her face saying 'let me go or you die'. I gulped and hugged her. I felt her body tense up when i hugged her, tears hitting my chest.

"I'm so sorry Luce! I-," Lucy cut me off and glared at me.

"Don't call me that," she growled. I gulped and shook my head.

"I am going to call you Luce as long as you are here. You are my Luce and only mine," I said, hugging her closer. I felt her hands come up and grab my shirt. I heard crying and it hurt. It hurt to know that she cried because of me. "I'm so sorry," i said. Lucy looked up at me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said. I smiled into her head and let her go. "I have to go clean up my make-up. Really, thank you, Natsu," Lucy said. She got on her tip-toes and gave me a peck me on the cheek. I felt my face heat up and heard her giggle. I went to look at her but she was gone. 'Did... Did she just kiss me?!' I thought, my face getting red just by the memory. I gulped and walked back to class. When i walked in, everyone looked at me. Gasp floated around the room and i walked up to Gildarts. He was holding in a laugh.

"Natsu, why are you blushing," Gildarts asked. I sighed and told him what happened. He couldn't hold the fact that she made me blush anymore and burst out laughing. I glared at him as the door opened. Luce walked in and looked at Gildarts. He gave her a thumbs up as he laughed. Lucy giggled and looked at me. She winked and walked back to the desk Gildarts told her to sit at. My face somehow got even more red. i looked around the room and saw some of the boys either had nosebleeds or were staring at Luce. I glared at them and sat down. 'What the hell just happened?!' I yelled in my head.

**DONE! That was fun to make. I hope you liked it~! Review please~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~! What up?**

**Lucy: Don't start!**

**Fine~ Do the DC please, Lu-chan!**

**Lucy: Whatever. Mandy-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or us. She does own the ideas though.**

_Lucy's Dream_

_"Wait up," A blonde haired girl called._

_"Hurry up," A salmon haired boy said waving at her._

_"Natsu! Lucy! Hurry up," a raven haired boy yelled. Natsu glared at him._

_"Shut up Gray," Natsu yelled._

_"What did you say," Gray yelled back. A scarlet haired girl came up behind them._

_"Are you fighting," she asked._

_"N-NO Ma'am," Natsu and Gray said. The blonde haired girl, Lucy, giggled._

_"Oh Erza," Lucy giggled. Erza smiled._ _A large man walked up to the four friends._

_"Lucy! You need to come home," the man ordered._

_"B-But Daddy! I am p-playing with m-my friends," Lucy said, shaking. The man grabbed her and walked away. __She looked back at her friends. Gray and Natsu were being held back by Erza. "See you tomorrow," Lucy whispered.__ She yelped as her father dragged her into the house._

_"Lucy, we arm moving tomorrow," her father said. Lucy looked at him in shock._

_"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS," Lucy squealed. Her father scowled._

_"We are leaving and that is final!" Lucy shook as her father glared down at her._

_"But i don't want to," Lucy whispered. Her father laughed coldly.  
><em>

_"WE ARE LEAVING AND YOU DO NOT HAVE A CHOICE," her father yelled. Lucy cried and ran to her room. She picked up a picture of her mother.  
><em>

_"Mommy," Lucy cried._

**_Lucy's__ POV__  
><em>**

I shot up, tears rolling down my face. 'Gray... Erza...' i thought. i looked at the time and it was 5:30 A.M. I sighed and got up. I heard a bird outside tweet. I opened my window and the bird flew in. I smiled and held my finger out as it landed on it.

"I better take a shower," I mumbled. I let the bird out and closed my window, not locking it. I grabbed some towels and my school uniform. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I slowly stripped down my clothes and stepped in. I thought of my mom and then i thought of music. my mom used to sing to me all the time and i remembered a song she sang to me a lot. I grabbed one of my silver keys and called out Lyra.

"Lyra, can you play my mother's song," I asked. Lyra's eyes widened. I never asked for that song. She smiled sweetly and nodded. She started the song and i closed my eyes.

**_Lucy singing_**

_**Furukito mo, watashi wa mieru **(Old friend, i can see you,)_

**_Anata ka soko ni iru _**_(You're right there)_

I know someone is listening to me. I sniffed the air. I smelled ashes and i knew it was Natsu

_**Natsu's POV**_

I felt tears come to my eyes as Lucy started to sing her mother's song.

**_Lucy's singing_**

_**Furukito mo, watashi wa chikau **(Old friend, I swear)_

i felt tears role down my cheeks as Lyra, one of Lucy's Mom's old spirits played the tune and Lucy sang.

_**Keshitetorireru kizuna **(The bond between us will never be broken)_

_**Arukidasu, mugenokouya**_ _(You start walking, in the infinite wilderness)_  
><em><strong>Nani ta koraete, asuwe tosusumu <strong>(Hold back tears, and move towards tomorrow)_  
><em><strong>Anata no tameno hoshi dakara <strong>__(I'm the star that's meant for you,)_  
><em><strong>watashi wa kagayakeru<strong>_ _(So I shine bright)_

_**Anata no tameno futadakara**_ _(This song is meant for you,)_  
><em><strong>Egao miset<strong> (So show me your smile)_

**Ooooooooo~**

**Ooooooooo~**

**Oooooooooo~**

**Oooooooo~**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo~**

**(Author's Note: You can find the link for the song in my profile~)**

I heard soft cried and heard Lyra sob. I heard Luce crying to as she sang yet her voice was still she stopped singing, i heard heavy sobbing. I wanted to go in and hug her and comfort her but i couldn't. She was in the shower plus i think she wants to be alone. I slowly walked back to the window but stopped when i heard my voice.

"Natsu," I turned around and saw Luce, wrapped in a towel, tears rolling down her face. I saw Lyra, still playing the tune, but now she was singing it. "I Miss Mom.." Lucy knelt on the ground a sobbed. I quickly knelt beside her and hugged her.

"I do too. She was a great woman. She was like my mom. But at least you still have Jude," I said. I felt Lucy shake her head. "Oh... my god... Luce i'm-," Lucy cut me off.

"You didn't know. He died last year. Thats why i came back. I need you guys," Luce whispered. I knew who else she meant. 'Gray and Erza' i thought.

"When we get to school, we can talk to them," I said. Lucy nodded and looked up at me. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with my thumb. She smiled and slowly got up.

"I have to get dressed," she said, i nodded and hugged her again. I felt her nuzzle her head into my neck. I kissed the top of her head and let her go. She smiled and went back to the bathroom. I heard Lyra restarted and Lucy started to sing again. I took out my phone and recorded it. I sent it to Erza and Gray.

_Natsu's texts_

**Gray's texts**

Erza's texts

_Guys! Luce! She is back! And listen to this!_

**What?! Oh my god...  
><strong>

Her voice is just like Layla's

_I know... She misses you guys and needs us. Jude died as well so we are all she has left other than her spirits._

**First time i ever hear you be serious, flame brain**

_SHUT UP! If Lucy is involved, i am always serious! _

We know you like her Natsu. You have since we were kids. Why don't you tell her?

_I can't... what if she doesn't like me anymore? _

**Just tell her. We gotta go. see you at school.  
><strong>

Bye Natsu

_Bye guys  
><em>

I sighed and shut my phone. I looked up and saw Luce staring at me.

"You were texting them weren't you," she asked. i nodded and she smiled lightly.

"Lets go Luce! Don't wanna be late," I said.

"Yeah," Lucy cheered. 'I have to keep her mind off the bad memories. i can't stand seeing her cry anymore!' I thought. We left the house and walked down the street. We saw a scarlet haired girl and a raven haired boy waiting for us. Lucy's eyes widened and she started to tear up. She dropped her bag and slowly walked towards them.

"Lucy," Erza said.

"Hey Lucy," Gray said. Tears were rolling down both their faces.

"GRAY! ERZA!" Lucy ran up to them, crying and hugging them. I picked up her bag and walked up to them. I felt myself start to cry to.

"The old gang is back together," I said. Lucy smiled and pulled me into the hug. We hugged for a few moments and then i heard my name being called. I sighed at the voice. It was Lisanna.

"Hey Natsu! Who is that? anyways! Wanna go on a date tonight," Lisanna asked. I look at Gray and Erza. They looked ticked. Lucy just looked confused.

"This is my childhood friend Lucy. the one i told you about," I said. Lisanna glared at Lucy.

"The one who left you guys without even saying anything," Lisanna spat. Lucy looked shocked at first but then she got pissed.

"Excuse me?! You don't know what the hell happened or who the hell i am," Lucy growled.

"I sure have heard enough," Lisanna growled back.

"Ooohhh~ girly thinks she knows so much just because she was told some things," Lucy said sarcastically. Lisanna huffed and stomped away. Lucy smirked and looked at us. "Oops... Sorry," Lucy said. Then we burst out laughing, scaring her.

"That was awesome! Lisanna is my friend and all but no one has ever stood up to her," I laughed. Lucy giggled and looked at the time.

"We gotta go! Don't wanna be late," Lucy grabbed Erza and smiled at us. "bye." And she dragged Erza away.

"BYE," Erza yelled. Me and Gray laughed and started to walk to the school as well.

"Where were you guys yesterday? If you came to school, you would've known Luce came back," I asked. Gray sighed.

"Erza _is_ the student council vice-president so she was talking to Jellal all day about something and I was sick," Gray said. I sighed and noticed a large group was surrounding someone.

"Listen, Lucy, you are the FIRST person who has ever stood up to me," I heard a voice say. It was Lisanna.

"So what? Got a problem," i heard the other voice snap. It was Lucy.

"No actually. I like you. Truce," Lisanna asked. I could just hear the grin grow on Lucy's face.

"Truce," she said. I heard skin hit skin and i thought someone got hit. I got to the front and saw Lucy and Lisanna laughing and smiling. I sighed and Gray came up beside me.

"Looks like Lisanna got some competition, huh, Natsu," a blonde asked. I glared at him.

"Oh shut up Sting," I said.

**Sting? :3 hope you liked it~!**

**Lucy: I hope so too!**

**Oh Hi Lu-chan. Anyways! Review Please~! ^-^**


	3. Chapter questions

**Hey minna! i got a few questions from someone so imma tell you a few things:**

**Natsu and Lucy live close to each other so when Natsu was in Lucy's house, he had seen where she went when he went home. So he broke in through the window.**

**Lisanna and Natsu are NOT dating. Lisanna was just seeing IF he wanted to go on a date with her.**

**Here are a few questions that weren't asked but i thought i might as well tell you:**

**I know the song Lucy sang was Lyra's but i put it as Lucy's mom's. And i put Lyra as Layla's old spirit. **

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza used to all be best friends when they were kids but Jude didn't like them that much.**

**Sorry for the confusion! The next chapter will be up in a few days~**


	4. Chapter 3

**If you guys want to go check it out, i changed Chapter 2 some so please go over it again ^^ anyways! Lu-chan wanna do it?**

**Lucy: Sure! Mandy-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or us! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_(Natsu's POV)_

It is lunch break and me, Gray, and Erza are taking Luce up to the roof. I heard Lucy sigh and i looked at her.

"Whats wrong," Erza asked. Lucy just sighed again and shrugged.

"I dunno. I know that Lisanna and i are already friends/rivals but i don't know about the others... what if they hate me or something," Lucy asked. I laughed and she looked at me.

"Trust me. They will LOVE you," I exclaimed, opening the door to the roof. We walked onto the roof where 8 people were sitting. A certain blonde from earlier smirked and walked up to us.

"Hey pinkie. Who is the hottie," Sting asked. I heard Lucy growl and i smirked.

"You shouldn't have called her that." Sting looked at me confused. A dark aura surrounded Lucy and she slowly walked towards Sting. His eyes widened and he slowly backed up.

"N-Now now Blondie. Do-Don't do anything rash h-here," Sting stuttered. Lucy looked at him with a murderous look and her hand grabbed her shirt, bringing him close to her face.

"If you EVER call me hottie again, i will throw you off this roof and laugh! Got it, punk? Oh and don't call me Blondie unless you want to keep your prescious blonde hair," Lucy growled. She threw Sting onto the ground and walked back over to us. "Hi! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you," she said sweetly. Everyone on the roof stared at her in terror. Mira was the first to walk up to her.

"Hi! I'm Mira! Nice to meet you," Mira said, smiling. Lucy ignores the extended hand and hugs Mira.

"Her attitude is completely different," everyone said. Lucy let go of Mire and glared at them.

"What," she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I laughed when they all back away. Lucy smiled at me, Erza, and Gray and we sat down. After the intros and laughing and talking, i said something i wish i didn't.

"OH YEAH! Guess what!? Under her Icy nature, Luce is an awesome singer and actually really nice," I said smiling. I saw Lucy tense up and a dark aura surrounded her.

"Icy nature," Lucy asked in a deadly voice. I gulped and felt cold sweat down on my neck.

"GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN," I yelled but Lucy jumped on my and pinned me. I heard people laughing but she is stronger than she looks.

"Neh, Lucy! You should sing us a song," a black hair dude with lots of piercings, Gajeel, said. Lucy sighed and got off me, grabbing Lyra's key. She summoned Lyra and sat on a box.

"Fine. I'll sing 'Kimi ga Kureta Mono'," Lucy said. Everyone cheered and Lucy cleared her throat.

**(Author's Note: Link to this song is also in my profile. sory but i couldn't fine the English lyrics for it)**

_**Tada ureshikute naite iru no**_  
><span><em><strong>Tada kanashikute naite iru no<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Jibun de irareru<strong>_

_**Aoi sora to umi ga**_  
><span><em><strong>Subete wo tsutsumikomu you ni<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Kaze ni nosete sasayaku<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>"Anata wa anata no mama de ii nda" to<strong>_

Everyone stared at her shocked.

**_Ari no mama no sugata de ite_**  
><strong><span><em>Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Aruite iru no<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru<em>**

**_Kimi ga kureta mono_**

**_Tada suki dakara tsutaetai no_**  
><strong><span><em>Tada furetakute KISU wo shita no<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo<em>**  
><strong><span><em>Jibun de irareru<em> **

Some of the girls started to cry, even Erza. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to her voice.

_**Shiroi suna no ue wo**_  
><span><em><strong>Hadashi de daichi wo kanjiru<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Tori ga utau koe ni<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Kokoro ni yagate yasashii MERODI ga<strong>_

_**Jibun ni totte ichiban no**_  
><span><em><strong>Taisetsu na "shiawase" wa nanika wo<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Oshiete kureta<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Aisuru hito no soba ni ite<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Taisetsu ni kokoro ni kizandeku<strong>_

_**Kimi ga kureta mono**_

Lucy had tears in her eyes as she sang at us.

_**Ari no mama no sugata de ite**_  
><span><em><strong>Sorezore no shiawase wo dakishime<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Aruite iru no<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Sora no iro ga kawaru tabi ni<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Kokoro ga furueru oto ga naru<strong>_

_**Kimi ga kureta mono**_

**_Tada ureshikute naite iru no_**  
><strong><em><span>Tada kanashikute naite iru no<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Sou sunao ni ikiru tte konna ni mo<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Jibun de irareru<span>_**

As the song ended, Lyra disappeared. Lucy sighed and put a fake smile on her face. A blunette, Levy, noticed it was fake and walked up to Lucy, putting her hand on her back. Lucy smiled at Levy. I felt myself hurting. Most of the songs Lucy sings are either ones her mom taught her or ones she learned in honor of her mother... She always used to get emotional when she sang one. i guess she still does. But then someone, *cough* Jellal *cough* asked one question i feared most.

"Who taught you that song," Jellal asked. I looked at Levy and Lucy. Levy was looking at Lucy worried as Lucy sat there, stiff. Lucy shakily stood up and then bolted out the door. You could see the tears that flew from her face fall through the air.

"LUCE," I yelled, chasing after her.

_(Gray's POV) _

I watch Natsu chase after Lucy and then i turned to the group. I saw Jellal and my target was set. I stood up and stalked over to him.

"You NEVER ask her a question like that again! You got it?! I swear- ERZA! LET ME GO," I yelled as Erza kept me away from a very confused Jellal. After about 2 minutes of everyone but Jellal trying to calm me down, i got tied up and gagged. I tried to say something but Erza hit me upside the head.

"Thats a really sensitive subject... Her... Most of the songs that Lucy sings are about her mom," Erza said. I heard a sob outside the door and heard it slowly open. Natsu and Lucy came in, Lucy clinging on to Natsu, crying. Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, and Juvia ran up to Lucy and Natsu.

"Lu-chan! Whats wrong," Levy exclaimed, as Lucy sat down, dragging Natsu with her. 'They are still as clingy as ever!' I thought. Lucy calmed down and looked at Jellal.

"What Erza said is true... but there is more to it." everyone surrounded Lucy. I was untied and sitting beside Juvia. Lucy sighed and Natsu squeezed her hand. "All the songs i sing were either taught to me by my mother or i learned them in honor of my mother. My mother died when i was a little girl. I get really sensitive when someone asks about where or how i learned the songs. that is why i ran out. Natsu, Gray, and Erza are all i have left because my father died last year," Lucy explained. I looked around. Everyone had looks on their faces saying they felt bad for her. I looked at Jellal and he looked miserable. Lucy must have noticed and smiled a sad smile at him. "Its not your fault, Jellal. you didn't know," Lucy said. Jellal smiled slightly and bell rang. I smiled and stood up.

"Hey Juvia, we have the next class together. Wanna walk with me," I asked. Juvia flushed.

"Y-Yes G-Gray-sama," Juvia exclaimed. I laughed and everyone left.

**DONE! This one is a little shorter than the others.**

**Lucy: Hey, where is Natsu?**

**I dunno. why?**

**Lucy: n-no reason.**

**You Lllllliiiiiiike him~**

**Lucy: SH-SHUT UP! REVIEW PLEASE~!**

**both: Ja Ne!**


	5. UPDATE

**Hey Guys! I am sorry i haven't been updating. I have a lot of homework and i am very busy.**

**I was thinking about just stopping this series. I just haven't been in the groove of it for some reason. **

**Please don't get mad! I am going to let you guys choose!**

**Do you think i should continue this? Tell me what you think!**

**BYE BYE~!**


End file.
